


I wasn't there enough

by pointshootsmile



Category: The commentary crew
Genre: Angst, Death, Diesel is also sad, I just wanted to write Brandon crying okay, M/M, WOO, before you ask why it's Brandon x Diesel I'm not tagging them as x Kwite bc Kwite is dead, kwite dies and Brandon gets sad weeeeeeeeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointshootsmile/pseuds/pointshootsmile
Summary: number 15. Cameron feels bad for writing sad Brandon.I'm sorry I wrote this while listening to loud mouths.This took three days and it sucks.





	I wasn't there enough

Brandon turned his head to his and Diesel's bedroom door, he didn't know what time or day it was, he just knew Kwite, their boyfriend, was dead...

* * *

Diesel was the first to see Kwite, looking at his lifeless body, hole in his chest from where he was shot after being robbed. Diesel couldn't cry, he was too shocked, in fact he seemed like he was going to vomit. 

When Brandon saw Kwite he wasn’t as calm, he dropped, head in his hands, sobbing and near screaming. He felt it was his fault, like he wasn’t there enough. Diesel tried to comfort him, say it wasn’t because of him, Brandon felt nothing. 

* * *

“I wasn’t there enough Diesel.” Brandon mumbled as Diesel sat next to him. 

Diesel leaned forward and kissed the side of Brandon’s head, breathing out that there was nothing he could do, that he was a perfect boyfriend, that he  _is_ a perfect boyfriend. Brandon didn’t want to listen, he just leaned into Diesel, groaning and mumbling loving words. 

“I’m so sorry babe.” Brandon sighed into the other’s shoulder. 

“Brandon don’t be sorry.” Diesel murmured, resting his hand on Brandon’s neck. 

This was the one time Brandon let someone touch his hair, Diesel lovingly stroked it, mumbling sweet words. Brandon lifted up and looked in Diesel’s eyes. 

“Thank you.” He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Diesel’s lips. 

Diesel kissed back and held Brandon’s hand, rubbing his wrist with his thumb. Pulling away and sighing. “Love you Brandon.” 

The other mumbled a soft “I love you” back. 

Maybe Kwite wasn’t there physically, but they still felt that wonderful sting of love every time they thought about him. They still loved Kwite as much as they loved each other.


End file.
